delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Maripova
Maykop, Adyghe AO, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = Moscow, Russia |Education = |Occupation = Actress ∙ philanthropist |Spouse = Danil Shupov (m. 2012) |Children = 3 |Years = 1998–present }}Anna Evgenyevna Maripova (Russian: Анна Евгеньевна Марипова; born 4 February 1980) is a Russian actress and philanthropist. Beginning her career in 1998, appearing in the acclaimed independent dramas Yulia (1999) and Ty moya (2002), Maripova later received widespread attention for her role as Katya Kholodova in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). With the attention received in Krasnovy, Maripova began receiving more prevalent roles in film. She received her first Russian Film Critics Award nomination for her role in the drama Na vysotakh (2010), later winning for her performance in Brest ne upadet (2013). She has gone on to receive four more nominations, and has established herself as one of the most acclaimed actresses in the 21st-century Russian film industry with her appearances in the films V Ameriku (2012), Kto eto segodnya (2015), Terpelivo (2016), and Tantsy na ulitse (2018). Outside of her acting career, Maripova is additionally a philanthropist. In 2012, she became the head of The Maripova Foundation, a non-profit dedicated to fundraising for charities that benefit impoverished, LGBT, and ethnic minority citizens of Russia and worldwide. Early life and education Maripova was born on 4 February 1980 in Maykop, Adyghe Autonomous Oblast in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Evgeniy Maripov (born 1945) and Polina Chmarkina (born 1948). Her father is a physician who traveled from hospital-to-hospital in order to help those in need of medical assistance, while her mother is a philanthropist and the founder of The Maripova Foundation, a non-profit dedicated to fundraising for charities that benefit impoverished, LGBT, and ethnic minority citizens of Russia and worldwide. She is of mixed Russian, Belarusian, and Uzbek descent; her father is half-Uzbek, while her mother is from Minsk, Belarus. Maripova is an only child, and grew up in various places of the former Soviet Union due to her father's career, spending large amounts of time in Minsk, Tashkent, Uzbekistan, Osh, Kyrgyzstan, and Yakutsk, Russia. After living there from ages 14 to 18, Maripova considers Yakutsk to be her "true hometown". Maripova began her education in 1986, while she was living in Minsk. Due to the difficulties in attending school while traveling frequently, Maripova became homeschooled beginning in 1992, and graduated with a high school diploma in 1998. After completing her education, she moved to Moscow to begin a career as an actress. Career Beginning her career in 1998, appearing in the acclaimed independent dramas Yulia (1999) and Ty moya (2002), Maripova later received widespread attention for her role as Katya Kholodova in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). With the attention received in Krasnovy, Maripova began receiving more prevalent roles in film. She received her first Russian Film Critics Award nomination for her role in the drama Na vysotakh (2010), later winning for her performance in Brest ne upadet (2013). She has gone on to receive four more nominations, and has established herself as one of the most acclaimed actresses in the 21st-century Russian film industry with her appearances in the films V Ameriku (2012), Kto eto segodnya (2015), Terpelivo (2016), and Tantsy na ulitse (2018). Outside of her acting career, Maripova is additionally a philanthropist. In 2012, she became the head of The Maripova Foundation, a non-profit dedicated to fundraising for charities that benefit impoverished, LGBT, and ethnic minority citizens of Russia and worldwide. Personal life Maripova began dating her Krasnovy costar Danil Shupov shortly after they first met on set in 2006. They kept their relationship secret for the first few months, but later began telling their fellow costars and friends. Shupov and Maripova became engaged in 2011, and married the following year. They have three children together: Sveta (born 2015), Lena (born 2017), and Danil (born 2018). The family resides in Moscow. Maripova is frequently vocal about her religious and political beliefs; she is an atheist and fiercely supports progressive political platforms. Filmography Main article: Anna Maripova filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Anna Maripova. Category:1980 births Category:20th-century Russian actresses Category:21st-century Russian actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Maykop Category:People from Yakutsk Category:Russian atheists Category:Russian film actresses Category:Russian Film Critics Award winners Category:Russian people of Belarusian descent Category:Russian people of Uzbek descent Category:Russian philanthropists Category:Russian television actresses